


Love was made for me and you

by laurel_raatko_lance



Series: Love was made for me and you [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Fluff, Transgender Laurel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_raatko_lance/pseuds/laurel_raatko_lance
Summary: Laurel comes home after a long day of work and finds her wife baking in the kitchen.





	Love was made for me and you

When Laurel opens the front door she hears a clattering noise coming from the kitchen. _Nyssa,_ she thinks, letting the door fall shut behind her. She’d assumed her wife would be asleep by now, _she must have got up for a midnight snack._

She hangs up her coat and takes off her shoes, sighing in relief. Her feet hurting from standing and running around all day, she's been looking forward to the moment she could _finally_ get rid of those blasted heels. She regrets her choice in footwear with a sour expression, any other day, they would have been fine, but she just had to wear them on a day all hell broke loose at work. The fluffy carpet underneath her aching feet feels heavenly, she curls her toes in the soft fabric a few more times, basking in its incredible softness.

She follows the noise and finds Nyssa standing in the kitchen, wearing a borrowed, oversized pyjama t-shirt, partly tucked into a pair of sweat pants. Laurel has to smile, today's hardships already forgotten. She's lucky, incredibly lucky, they've been married for a while now, but she still feels like a lovestruck teenager everytime she lays eyes on her kind, beautiful wife. And Nyssa herself isn't faring much better, not that she could complain about that, awkward, lovestruck Nyssa is absolutely adorable.

She leans against the doorframe, observing her wife with curiosity. From where she's standing Laurel can make out measuring cups, bowls and a few baking ingredients, she also notices the sound of the radio softly playing in the background now. Nyssa is in the process of pouring flour into a kitchen sieve, quietly humming to herself.

Laurel smiles. _Of course she would see fit to bake in the middle of the night._ She learned quickly not to question her wife's strange, newly acquired eating habits. She pushes herself off the doorframe and comes up behind Nyssa, wrapping her arms around her middle.

She presses a loving kiss on her shoulder and nuzzles the soft skin of her neck, with a pleased expression on her face she rubs her thumb over the curve of her wife’s belly. In just a few short months, they would have a tiny little baby, a child that would rely on them, look to them for guidance, it's a scary thought, but wonderful all the same.

Nyssa sighs contently, leaning back against the warm body behind her. A few years ago, she never could have imagined she would end up in a place like this. Happy. Safe. Loved. On some days it still feels like she's dreaming, it's almost too good to be true. She's afraid that one day she's going to wake up to a cold empty bed and realise all of this was just a dream. She couldn’t imagine going back to the way things were before, _she doesn’t want to imagine it._

“Whatcha making?” Laurel hums, tugging the hem of Nyssa's shirt out of her waistband and slipping her hands underneath.

Nyssa shudders, goosebumps forming when she feels Laurel's fingers ghost over her skin. “I had a craving for chocolate brownies.”

Laurel looks excited at the prospect. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Dearest...” Nyssa starts “You can help me by keeping your lovely fingers far away from everything in this kitchen.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Even you?” she goes to remove her hands from Nyssa’s small bump, stopping only when the brunette holds her in place.

“You know very well that is not what I meant.” she presses Laurel’s hand tighter against herself “Need I remind you what happened the last time you tried to help out in the kitchen?”

“It only burned a little.”

“ _A little.”_

“Fine, you made your point.” Laurel tells her “You could always teach me, you know?”

“Again, you mean? I already tried that, you are hopeless.”

Laurel mock gasps and pulls away, she knows Nyssa is right, but an insult is an insult, so she reaches around her and scoops up some flour from the measuring cup.

 _“Don’t you dare.”_ Nyssa warns. Laurel pretends not to hear her as she throws a handful of flour into her wife's face, giving her just enough time to close her eyes before the impact.

Nyssa opens her eyes in disbelief and spins around to face Laurel with an incredulous expression.

The blonde giggles childishly. And without blinking, Nyssa reaches behind herself, picks up the measuring cup and swiftly empties it over Laurel’s head in retaliation.

They stand in a fluffy white cloud for a moment, the flour everywhere now. In her hair, on the floor, even some on the walls. Laurel coughs, waving her hand in front of her face as the air clears up. She's covered in white from head to toe.

“I can not believe you just did that.” She attempts to brush herself off and shakes out her hair, needless to say, it doesn't help much.

When she looks up she sees Nyssa wiping her face with a clean kitchen towel. “How did that saying go again? _All is fair in love and war?”_

“I don’t think that’s what they had in mind.” Laurel tells her amusedly.

Nyssa smiles widely and leans back against the counter “Details.”

Laurel couldn't resist, she puts her hands on the countertop on either side of her wife and kisses her, running the tip of her tongue over her soft lips, asking for entrance.

Nyssa places her own hands on Laurel’s neck in pleasant surprise. She lets them wander upward, caressing her jaw on their way to the back of her head, she entangles her fingers in blonde, flour covered hair, pulling her closer. She parts her lips, granting access and letting Laurel’s tongue explore her mouth to her heart’s content.

Their kiss lasts for another minute before the need for breath becomes too great. When they break apart, Nyssa’s hands slowly slide down Laurel’s torso to settle on her waist.

“I love you” Laurel whispers quietly, still slightly out of breath.

“And I love you” Nyssa smiles widely. They're looking into each others eyes with adoration evident on both their faces, and Nyssa decides that she would stay like this forever, if she could.

Laurel reaches down to grasp Nyssa’s hands in her own and brings them up to her lips, peppering her knuckles with small kisses in an attempt to make Nyssa laugh.

When the kissing rescinds, the brunette lowers her hands with a grin, shaking her head at her wife’s silly antics.

“Do you still wish to help?”

Laurel eyes her sceptically “Yes?”

“Then clean up this mess.”

“Oh _that_ I’m good enough for, am I?” Laurel mutters, then “Can I have the leftover batter when you’re done?”

“And here I was, thinking you just wanted to do something nice for your pregnant wife, out of the goodness of your heart, when you were really only interested in the batter the whole time.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’re barely even showing.”

Nyssa gives her an affronted look.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.” Laurel holds up her hands in surrender.

“Do you know how unsanitary it is to eat raw batter? Do you want to get sick?”

“Pffft, you’re only complaining because you never got to do it when you were small. Sara and I did it all the time when we were kids, and we’re still alive.”

A broken expression appears on Nyssa’s face, _“You weren’t.”_

Laurel purses her lips “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

Nyssa swallows hard, trying to hold back tears.

“Hey. Look at me” Laurel says softly “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Nyssa steps forward and hides her face in Laurel’s neck, overcome with sudden emotion.

“You’re stuck with me. Now and forever.” Laurel tells her wife, wrapping her arms around her and swaying to the sound of the music. When the track changes, she gets an idea, she untangles herself from Nyssa and turns up the volume.

 _“L is for the way you look at me”_ she starts singing along, swiftly crossing the distance between them. Looking deeply into dark brown eyes, she smiles at Nyssa lovingly.

 _“O is for the only one I see”_ she taps the tip of Nyssa’s nose with her index finger, which is playfully swatted away a second later.

She brings her face closer, resting her cheek against Nyssa’s _“V is very, very extraordinary”_ she breathes into her ear, delighting in the small shudder it draws out.

She places one hand on the the small of Nyssa's back and takes hold of one of her hands _“E is even more than anyone that you adore can”_

 _“Love is all that I can give to you”_ she sings louder now, starting to walk backward, guiding Nyssa to the middle of the room, where they were less likely to slip and fall on the flour they’d spilled earlier.

 _“Love is more than just a game for two”_ she twirls them around to the rhythm as well as she can manage.

 _“Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don’t break it”_ Laurel sings joyously. Nyssa’s mood has lifted considerably at this point.

 _“Love was made for me and you”_ she places a quick kiss on soft lips.

Nyssa has a large smile on her face. If this is a dream, she never wants it to end.


End file.
